Calming a blond storm, Jackson style
by Mors427
Summary: Some girl hits on Percy, and Annabeth sees. Nothing new there. But he calms her anger in a very Aphrodite-ish way. Percabeth fluff. I don't own PJO. That right belongs to Rick Riordan


Percy was waiting in front of the dorms building at Annabeth's university. He was still 15 minutes early. "Of course the one time I'm early she's not." Percy mumbled to himself. He started leaning against the wall beside the main door, twirling his pen around his fingers. After a few minutes some pretty brunette walked up to him. "Hey, there." She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Uh, hi." He started to panic. 'Oh gods, I heard that tone before. She's gonna hit on me, Annabeth will see somehow, and then I'll spend all day apologizing to her. Come on think fast Jackson.' "I'm Britney, what's your name?"

"Percy." He pulled out his phone. "Sorry, I have to go my girlfriend just texted me to go to Central Park to see her. Bye." He said walking off. He was planning on just rounding the block hoping she wouldn't still be there. Before he could take three steps however a hand grabbed his sleeve. "Come now. I bet you would much rather head to my room instead." She added a wink. 'Come on!' Percy mentally screamed. 'Why does this always happen to me? Aphrodite can't I have a break just for today?'

'Nope.' A happy, very happy, feminine answered in his head.

"So, how about it?" She asked as she twirled a strand of her brown hair. "No thanks. I'm very happy with my awesome girlfriend. So bye." Before he could move she pushed him against the wall.

"Oh, come now. There's no need to be nervous." She started leaning in until he pressed a finger against her lips. "Bye." He slipped around her, and started running away. That is until he was grabbed by his sleeve again. 'Seriously!' He mentally screamed.

He turned around about to yell at Britney when he saw very, very angry stormy grey eyes. "Hey, Annabeth." He said nervously.

"Don't 'Hey Annabeth'" she said in a poor imitation of his voice, "me, mister. Just what was going on while you were waiting for me?" She asked angrily. "Um,"

"No wait, let me guess. You were waiting for me, then some bitch tried to steal you from me, and you tried running away. Just like two months ago, and last week. Hades this happened yesterday too."

"One, it's not my fault that you have an extremely awesome and hot boyfriend," he said jokingly, "and two I can't hit a mortal girl. My mom raised me better." He defended himself. "Besides it's not like I never see some jerk trying to hit on my terrifyingly beautiful girlfriend."

"Yeah, but I always put them in their place." She walked away from the building with Percy following. "I just wish that I could let the sluts your mine without constantly watching you." She complained.

"I know a way." He said with a smirk, as he passed her. "Oh, and what has my seaweed brain come up with?" Annabeth saw that he pulled something out of his pocket secretly, but didn't ask what it was since he would keep it out of her sight. "Well, in my opinion it's the best plan since ever. I've had an idea of this plan ever since we started dating, my resolve only intensified when we were reunited, and fell into hell itself." He paused for a moment to calm his nerves. "But in order for this plan to start you have to say yes."

"Yes?" Annabeth asked confused. That is until he got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a beautiful ring.

"Yes." He replied with a grin trying to hide his uneasiness. Annabeth didn't notice since tears of joy started to well up in her eyes. "Yes!" She screamed as she tackled him onto his back with a hug. All nervousness left Percy as he leaned up and kissed her. "I always did like the ring of Annabeth Jackson more." They sat up, and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Who, already knows? I don't want to tell somebody who already knows first." Annabeth said with her cellphone in hand waiting to call someone. "Let's see you're dad, my mom, Paul, Poseidon, Grover, and probably Aphrodite." She was about to call Thalia when she realized something. "You didn't ask mom for permission?"

"Was I supposed to?" He asked all nervousness coming back to him. Then a small explosion happened in front of them. "Perseus Jackson!" In front of them stood Athena in full battle armour

"Ahhhhh!" Percy screamed running away. Annabeth shook her head chuckling. "Seaweed brain."


End file.
